The present invention is directed to papermaking fabrics and particularly to two-layered forming fabrics for use in the forming section of papermaking machines.
Modern papermaking machines operate at speeds unheard of in years past. Multi-layer forming fabrics of mono-filament synthetic yarns are gaining increased popularity due to their durability, flexibility and good drainage properties. However, it has been found that paper formed on these fabrics has a tendency, at times, to appear streaky and uneven in color. In general, it is believed that these defects are caused by uneven drainage and poor or uneven fiber support, both due to movement of the fabric forming filaments away from the relative positions in which they are woven.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a forming fabric which produces paper which is substantially free of the above defects.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric in which the forming filaments are interlaced in a weave pattern which provides a more stable structure.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric having a paper fiber support surface of uniform texture.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric with superior wear resistance.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric with cross-direction stability.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric with even drainage.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric having a weft dominated paper fiber support surface.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric having a weft dominated contact surface.
Another object of the invention is a forming fabric woven in a sixteen harness weave construction.